A Chance Encounter
by AiyanaStone
Summary: Sequel to A Shocking Realization. The agents struggle to save one of their own, as well as their loved ones, as an unsub makes things personal.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue and Authors Notes:

A/N: This is a sequel to A Shocking Realization. I don't think reading it as a stand-alone would make much sense, but more power to you, if you want to try.

The last few lines of ASR:

"Reid, both Caroline and Morgan are alive and well. They were saved thanks to you," He paused, "No one saw the signs. She didn't seem crazy to anyone else either. We all missed it," Rossi reminded him quietly.

Reid nodded slowly, seeing the truth in the older man's words. He still blamed himself, but the weight on his shoulders had diminished slightly. Tears formed in his eyes. "Thank you," Reid said very softly.

"Anytime," Rossi said, pulling the younger man into a hug. Reid relaxed against him. Things were going to be alright. For now, at least.

Now, for the new:

The two men broke apart at the sound of a cell phone. "Rossi," He answered. Pause, "Where?" He took a step back, "I'm on my way." Rossi replaced the phone to his belt.

"Sorry Reid, I have to go," With those words, he was out the door.

A/N: Yeah, that's really short, but I needed somewhere to start.


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness

Chapter 2: Darkness

Chapter 2: Darkness

Rossi hurried down the stairs. He reached the bottom, in too much of a hurry, he failed to notice a large club, until after it hit him, as the darkness engulfed him.

Reid felt much more relaxed now. He went to bed himself.

--

Rossi awoke bound and gagged. He looked around wildly. Darkness, except for a single glowing poker in the center of the room. He heard footsteps. Then a door opened, as light streamed into the room, blinding him.

"Well, well, agent Rossi. Pleasure, I'm sure," said a woman's voice. A woman's voice – that had a British accent.

The door closed, and her heels could be heard clicking softly across the cold tile floor. The poker was lifted, and, almost gingerly, dug into the small of his back. He cried out.

--

The ringing of a phone jolted Reid from his sleep. "Reid," He answered tiredly.

"Reid, it's Hotch, has Rossi left yet?" Hotch's voice sounded from the other line.

Reid looked to a clock, "He left almost 3 hours ago, why?"

"I called him to a scene, about 10 minutes from your apartment, and he hasn't shown up," Hotch explained.

"Ideas?" Reid asked softly.

"This unsub has killed only emergency response teams," Hotch said quietly. "FBI wouldn't be a big jump."

"You think this unsub has Rossi?" Reid asked, horrified.

"I sincerely hope not. This is brutal," Hotch said honestly.

"I'll do anything I can, but I can't leave Carrie alone," Reid said quietly.

"I know," Hotch said simply.


	3. Chapter 3: The Torture Continues

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 3: The Torture Continues

Rossi cried out in pain as the woman torturing him drove thumbtack after thumbtack into his stomach. There was nothing he could do, he was helpless. The only thing that kept him going was the glistening hope that the team would find him.

--

"This makes no sense," Emily cried, frustrated. The unsub had no pattern. There was no hint, not even the briefest glimpse as to where they could have Rossi. Each attack had gotten more and more brutal. Just thinking about what Rossi must be experiencing made everyone shudder. They had to hope that Rossi could help them find him.

--

Blissful darkness enveloped him. He failed to notice the broken glass the unsub was slowly pouring all over the ground around him. She had a small smile of content on her face as she did this, her brown eyes sparkling.

--

"Get some sleep," Hotch told Emily gently.

"No! We have to find him," Emily said firmly.

"Prentiss, you haven't slept in 3 days. You won't do any good, until you can think straight," Hotch pressed.

"Fine," Emily relented. She was very tired.

--

"Sleep, Agent Rossi, sleep," The British woman's voice echoed through the small room. She walked out, laughing.

Rossi woke when he rolled to the side, over the broken glass. He cried out. His beaten body was unable to take much more.

A small hand reached out and gently touched his arm. Rossi jerked back, gazing up into the face of a small boy. Rossi vaguely remembered the boy, as if he'd seen him before, but, unable to place a name, Rossi shook it off. The boy held out a cup of water.

Rossi drank eagerly. He emptied the glass very quickly, and the boy disappeared around the corner. He returned a moment later with another glass of water. This continued for quite a while.

--

Reid, having found a new sitter, one with a clean record, and no history of mental illness, was driving in to work.

He arrived to find Hotch slumped over his desk, sleeping. Garcia was running the same three seconds of film over and over. Emily was no where to be seen, and JJ was doing – something. Her door was shut, and she was looking intently at the computer screen in front of her.

He found a copy of the file on his desk. With a sigh, Reid sat down, and began to read this very thick file. In a few minutes he was done. A look of horror paled his features. This unsub had Rossi?

--

Rossi hadn't seen the boy in a while. Every once and a while he would hear a scream. He winced in sympathy. He vowed that he would get the boy out of here if it was the last thing he did.

A/N: Okay, I've gotten quite a few complaints about the length of my chapters. Here is a longer one. If you don't like it, either deal with it, or stop reading.

Any guesses as to the identities of the unsub or the boy can be PMed to me, and I'll let you know.


	4. Chapter 4: Jack

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor the characters. Tragic.

A/N: I am so sorry this has taken so long. Life has overtaken my writing time again.

Chapter 4: Jack

"Hotchner," Hotch answered his cell phone. "Haley, calm down. What happened?" He paled. The rest of the team watched carefully.

Hotch sank into a chair, after hanging up. "Haley's been trying to reach me for hours, Jack's missing."

--

Rossi woke, to find a small, shivering body beside him. He took note that he had been unbound. He pulled the child close, holding him tightly. The boy struggled, then relaxed.

"Hey, my name is David," Rossi said quietly, "What's yours?"

"Jack," The small boy answered.

"Jack," Rossi thought for a moment, "Jack _Hotchner_?"

The boy's head nodded against Rossi's chest.

"I work with your father," Rossi explained quietly.

"I know," Jack said quietly.

"We'll get out of here, I promise," Rossi assured him.

--

"What?!" Emily said, shocked.

"Missing," Hotch said quietly. "Disappeared from school, during recess."

"You think, this unsub?" Reid asked softly.

"It seems like to much of a coincidence," Morgan said.

--

The woman returned. She grabbed Jack roughly. "No, take me," Rossi said.

"Fine," The woman dropped Jack, and rebound Rossi. Dragging him across the glass, she opened the door. Rossi was determined not to cry out. He would protect Jack if it cost him his life.

--

Garcia burst through the door, carrying an envelope. "This was just delivered," She said, handing it to Hotch.

Hotch opened it, placing the envelope on the table, after pulling out the letter inside.

_BAU,_

_As you no doubt are aware, I have both Agent Rossi, and little Jack Hotchner. They are both alive, for now._

_You have 12 hours from the time this message reaches Agent Hotchner's hands to find them. If you don't, then there will be most dire consequences._

_Go._

Hotch read it aloud. There was a collective gasp. "Alright, we need options, now people," Hotch said firmly.

"Search areas common to both Rossi and Jack, see if anyone saw anything," Reid suggested.

"Right, JJ, Prentiss, Reid, go quickly, phones on at all times, travel together, we don't need this unsub to get anyone else," He said firmly.

The trio headed off, going to find anything they could.

"Analyse the handwriting?" Morgan suggested.

"Go," Hotch said quietly, handing him the letter. After Morgan left, Hotch pulled on a bullet-proof vest. He was going hunting. This unsub had his son, and he would not rest until Jack was safe.

A/N: Well, there we go. What do you think? Good? Bad? The next chapter will be all 12 hours.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Six Hours

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to someone, who is not me.

A/N: Okay, here are the first 6 hours.

Chapter 5: The First Six Hours

Hour 1:

JJ, Emily, and Reid had interviewed every person they could find. No one saw anything. It was getting rather frustrating. Until, they found Mrs. Evads. Mrs. Helga Evads lived on the bottom floor of Reid's apartment building.

She was a sweet elderly woman, who treated Reid like a child. She had no children of her own, so Reid did his best to help her out around her apartment whenever he could.

In return, she stuffed him full of food.

She had seen a figure roaming the lobby of the building. That the person dragged out a large bundle. She wasn't able to be very specific, as she wasn't wearing her glasses at the time. The team now had evidence that Rossi was taken from this lobby.

--

Morgan had found very little in the handwriting. It was a woman's, one with a good deal of education. He sighed and called Hotch.

--

Hotch had gone on a hunt. He searched everywhere, threatening the people he though were suspicious.

"Hotch," He answered the phone calmly.

"Hotch, man, the unsub is an educated woman," Morgan said.

"A woman? This is really brutal, are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, later man," Morgan hung up.

Hour 2:

"Based on the other victims bodies, the unsub has some medical training. Not a doctor, or a nurse, maybe a medic, or something similar," Reid said to the team. They had gathered in the meeting room again. Except Hotch, whom no one had seen in almost and hour.

"Garcia, can you run the emergency crew called to each scene? See if there was anyone constant?" Morgan asked, as they had Garcia on speakerphone.

"Sure," Furious typing followed. "Uh, a medic, Emma Harring. On the job here in Quantico for-"

"7 months," Reid said quietly.

"Right. How did you know that?" Garcia asked.

"She's my girlfriend," Reid said softly, blushing.

"Man Reid, just can't catch a break, can you?" Morgan asked quietly.

After a pause, "Well, she's the only one that responded to every scene," Garcia said.

"I'll go question her," Emily said softly, leaving.

Hour 3:

"You were the only person to respond to every scene, care to explain?" Emily asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emma answered immediately.

"The scene of the latest serial killer attacks," Emily replied.

"Serial killer?" Emma was shocked, or so it seemed to Emily. Emma's thick British accent made it difficult for Prentiss to understand certain words.

"Serial killer, yes, we believe it may be you," Prentiss said calmly.

"Me? I'm no murderer," Emma was appalled.

Prentiss watched her carefully.

Hour 4:

The beating was worse than anything Rossi had ever experienced. He was sure she had taken the thumbtacks and super glued them to a baseball bat.

He didn't cry out, and after an undeterminable length of time, she took him to a new room. He was strapped to a table, and a drip of water hit the center of his forehead every 7 ½ seconds.

The only sound that reached his ears was the sound of whipping, and Jack's screams.

Hour 5:

Hotch broke into the apartment of Emma Harring, as soon as he found out.

Inside, he found himself in a clean, small apartment. There were pictures of a Reid and a woman Hotch assumed was Emma.

There was also a picture of Reid and the team, with Jack in front. This was her. Hotch was sure of it.

Hour 6:

A mountain of coffee and many crumpled theories later, the team was stumped. They had no motive for Emma, and Reid insisted that she couldn't do anything like this.

Time was running out.

A/N: I know I said it would be all twelve, but my brain doesn't want to come up with that many ideas right now. Any suggestions can be PMed to me.


	6. Chapter 6: Time Runs Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Pity.

Chapter 6: Time Runs Out

Hour 7:

Drip…drip…drip. The sound invaded Rossi's mind. He could think of nothing but the water, the screams of Jack, and escaping this place.

Hour 8:

Nothing. Nothing was all the team could find. This wasn't helping. Morgan paced, back and forth, thinking. Reid was staring at the file before him. Prentiss was still interrogating Emma, and JJ was watching from outside.

Hour 9:

Bible, romance novels, a few medical texts, Hotch stepped back from the bookshelf, slightly discouraged.

"Nothing here would indicate any criminal behaviour," Hotch said quietly to himself. "If anything, this apartment shows someone who would be very opposed to crime."

Hour 10:

"Stop," Jack pleaded. The woman just laughed. She strung him from the wall by his wrists and ankles. The whip in her hand repeatedly came down across Jack's stomach. He screamed with each blow.

Rossi winced, hearing each scream. He would get them out of here. He began to try to wiggle out of the restraints.

Hour 11:

"We have a little over an hour! We need ideas!" Morgan cried, frustrated.

"We know, Morgan, we're trying," Reid reminded him quietly.

"I know, sorry, I'm just a little," Morgan trailed off.

"We know, we are too," Garcia said sadly.

--

One arm! Rossi had managed to get one arm free. After one, the other arm, and legs were easy. He got up, staggered, the propelled himself out the door.

There hadn't been any screams for a while. That was either a good thing, or a really bad one.

Rossi found Jack; he freed the boy, and felt for a pulse. He was relieved when he found a strong, steady pulse. Rossi lifted the boy onto his shoulders, and made his way out of the building.

Hour 12:

"Twenty minutes," Garcia said quietly.

"So, we just wait? That's it?" Morgan turned to face them. "We have to have more than that!"

Reid shook his head. "We have nothing."

--

Slowly, Rossi made his way in the direction he believed the city was.

--

"Another note," JJ said, returning to the room.

_BAU,_

_Very good. You got Agent Rossi and little Jack Hotchner out in time. I will now tell you about myself._

_I am a detective. I work in the BAU, alongside you all, each and every day. I am female, and I am 34 years of age._

_Good luck._

JJ read the note aloud. "We never found them," She said quietly.

A slow smile spread across Morgan's face, "Yeah! Rossi! He must have gotten them out."

Reid nodded, but was more focused on the last paragraph. This unsub was a detective at the BAU?

"Mary Stevenson," Reid said quietly.

"What are you talking about, man?" Morgan asked, turning to face the younger agent.

"The unsub. We have one female detective aged 34, Mary Stevenson," he explained.

A/N: Well, there you have it. Let me know what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Motive

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 7: Motive

The team had split up, one half, JJ, Prentiss, and Reid, had gone to search for Hotch(s) and Rossi. Morgan and Garcia had gone to question Mary.

"Why?" Morgan asked simply.

"I want his job," Mary answered.

"Why Jack?" Garcia asked.

"I want his father to crack," Mary replied.

"You're under arrest for kidnapping," Morgan said. He handcuffed her, and handed her off to a guard.

--

"Hotch!" JJ called.

"JJ, what are you doing?" Hotch asked quietly.

"They escaped, we got the unsub. Rossi got them out. Reid and Emily are looking for them now."

--

"Rossi!" Reid jumped out of his car and hurried to the profiler.

"Reid," Rossi answered, relieved. He sank to the ground. Reid gently lifted the boy from his shoulders.

"Ambulance in on route," Reid informed him quietly.

--

At the hospital:

Rossi was discharged the next afternoon, apparently, no serious damage was inflicted upon him.

Jack and Aaron were reunited that night. Aaron refused to leave Jack's side all night, and, many hours after the boy had fallen asleep, Aaron could be found, asleep, next to his son.

Morgan, Reid, JJ, and Emily had drifted between the two rooms.

Once everyone had been released, they all went out for dinner. Chinese, naturally.

Jack laughed as he tried to teach Reid how to use chopsticks. "No! One over the other," He gave up. "Get a fork," He said quietly.

Hotch watched his son. It was good to see him smiling, and laughing, but Hotch wondered how much this experience had really hurt his son.

Rossi, however, was a different story. This had hurt him, deeply. His friends were determined to help him through it.

A/N: Okay, I know that was short, but I wanted to get it up before disappearing for a bit.


	8. Chapter 8: The Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor is any money being made from this work of fiction.

Chapter 8: The Bad

_Screaming. Jack was screaming. Rossi knew he had to get them out. How? How was he to get out of these restraints. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Oh god, she must have killed him. She killed Jack, and Rossi wasn't there to help._

"Rossi?" Reid shook the older agent gently. "Rossi, wake up!"

"What?" Rossi jolted awake. He accidentally hit the lamp on his desk with his flailing arm. It hit Reid in the stomach. "Sorry!"

"It's fine, you were dreaming," Reid said quietly. "Yelling, telling someone to stop."

Rossi nodded silently. "Thanks Reid, I'll see you later," He got up and left.

Reid looked after him, not sure what to do. "Reid! Come here!" Morgan called to him. Reid hurried up to the briefing room.

"Yeah?" Reid asked softly, once he reached the top of the stairs.

"What was that about?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing," Reid said, his phone rang. Saved by the cell.

"Reid," Spencer answered his cell. Reid paled instantly.

"Reid, man, what's wrong?" Morgan asked, concerned for his young friend. The guy just couldn't catch a break.

"Thank you, I know, I'll call you later," Reid replied quietly. "I have to go," He stood, and headed, very quickly, for the door.

Morgan looked from Reid to Hotch, who motioned for him to follow Reid. Morgan did so without a word.

In the parking lot, Reid was climbing into his car, when Morgan grabbed the door. "Reid, what's going on?"

"I just got a call from the PD. Someone broke into the home of Charlene Adams. She was babysitting Caroline. Charlene is in really bad shape, in surgery, but they can't find Carrie," He whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Reid," Morgan's voice was soft. He put a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I have to-" Reid's voice broke.

"Yeah, I'll drive, c'mon," Morgan led him back to his own car.

--

Morgan took Reid to the home of Charlene Adams. There they found nothing.

--

They returned to the BAU. Reid returned to his desk, his head in his hands. He found, and his desk, a small package. He opened it, finding two bloody fingers. He dropped it. The note read;

_Spencer Reid,_

_I have your daughter, among others. If you want to see her alive, follow the instructions._

_Each person was given a clue. Find them all, and piece together the puzzle. _

_Your clue__: Whoever believes and is baptized will be saved, but whoever does not believe will be condemned._

A/N: Sorry this took so long to post, various things got in the way. Let me know what you thought, and how you think I should proceed.


	9. Chapter 9: The Other Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. No profit is made from this work.

**A/N: This chapter contains a few spoilers for various episodes, nothing major, just certain characters.**

Chapter 9: The Other Letters

_Penelope Garcia,_

_I have Kevin Lynch, among others. If you want to see him alive, follow the instructions._

_Each person was given a clue. Find them all, and piece together the puzzle._

_Your __clue: And it shall come to pass in the last days, saith God, I will pour out of my Spirit upon all flesh: and your sons and your daughters shall prophesy, and your young men shall see visions, and your old men shall dream dreams__._

Garcia screamed as she opened the package. Two bloody fingers.

--

_Derek Morgan,_

_I have Desiree, among others. If you want to see her alive, follow the instructions._

_Each person was given a clue. Find them all, and piece together the puzzle._

_Your clue: God will punish the world when men have devised marvellous inventions that will lead them to forget God. They will have horseless carriages; they will fly like birds._

Morgan grimaced as he opened his own package. Two bloody fingers.

--

_Jennifer Jareau, _

_I have William LaMontagne, among others. If you want to see him alive, follow the instructions._

_Each person was given a clue. Find them all, and piece together the puzzle._

_Your clue: __Days of peace are to come after the desolation of revolutions and wars._

JJ dropped the package and ran out. Two bloody fingers.

--

_David Rossi,_

_I have Connie, among others. If you want to see her alive, follow the instructions._

_Each person was given a clue. Find them all, and piece together the puzzle._

_Your clue: Only when we understand ourselves, can we understand nature._

Rossi closed his eyes when he opened the package. Two bloody fingers.

--

_Emily Prentiss,_

_I have Elizabeth Prentiss, among others. If you want to see her alive, follow the instructions._

_Each person was given a clue. Find them all, and piece together the puzzle._

_Your clue: We must be civil to others._

Emily examined the two fingers in her package.

--

_Aaron Hotchner,_

_I have Jack, among others. If you want to see him alive, follow the instructions._

_Each person was given a clue. Find them all, and piece together the puzzle._

_Your clue: A man who stood out in the annals of time, to tell of the actions to come._

Hotch crumpled the letter in his fist, seeing the two bloody fingers.

"Everyone briefing room. NOW!" He barked at JJ.

A/N: I know that was really short, and repetitive, but it was necessary. Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10: The Terror Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N: This chapter contains mention of graphic images. Though it isn't described, I feel the need to warn you.

Chapter 10: The Terror Begins

She approached the grave of her father. She kneeled down next to it, placing flowers upon it. "Hey, Dad." After spending ample time with her father, she started back to her car.

There was something in the bushes. Looked like a shoe. She bent down to pick it up, to get rid of it, and screamed. The shoe was still attached to a body. A very bloody, disfigured, body.

Fran pulled her cell phone, and called 911.

The police came out, and searched the body. "Ma'am, we found a wallet on the body. Do you know anyone named Desiree Morgan?"

Fran nearly fainted. The officer steadied her. "Ma'am?"

"Desiree is my daughter," She whispered. "I need to call Derek."

--

"Morgan," he answered his cell phone.

"Derek," Fran said, close to tears.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Morgan asked, sitting up straighter.

"Derek, I need you to come and help me," she whispered.

"Mom, where are you? What happened?"

"I was visiting my father's grave, and I found-I found a body," She said with a sob.

"Mom, it'll be okay, they'll ID the body, and-"

"Derek, it's Desiree," Fran interrupted.

"Des? Wha- I'm on my way," Morgan hung up the phone, and quickly relayed the message to the team.

"Well, it's officially a Federal case, so it's ours if we want it," JJ said, entering the room.

"Let's go, JJ, Morgan, you're with me, Reid, Prentiss, Rossi, go dig up whatever you can," Hotch instructed.

--

Morgan hurried over to his mother as soon as they arrived.

JJ and Hotch walked over to the body. Utter disgust showed on their faces. Who would do this? Torture another human being, mutilate them so much, to such a degree?

--

Someone needed to ID the body, Morgan didn't want to put his mother through that, so he went to the morgue.

He looked at the sheet covering her face. Morgan nodded to the attendant. She lifted the sheet. Morgan almost lost his lunch. This was Desiree, "That's her," He whispered, before running from the room. He sank to his knees in front of the nearest toilet, and vomited.

A/N: And here it begins. Let me know what you thought!


	11. Chapter 11: Insight

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, and no profit is being made from this work. Except reviews. And some slight improvement to my writing skills.

Chapter 11: Insight

The team, minus Morgan and Rossi, sat at the table, running over their separate letters.

"What's that?" Reid asked Prentiss quietly.

"Unsub sent me a note."

Heads snapped up. A chorus of "Me too," echoed throughout the room.

Rossi walked in at this moment. "Whoa, what?"

"Unsub has sent us all notes, you too?" Hotch asked firmly.

Rossi nodded. "_Only when we understand ourselves, can we understand nature."_

The team had a starting point. They quickly wrote out all the clues and set to work.

--

The unsub laughed as he pushed the woman into a brown box. He positioned her in such a way that her open eyes stared straight up at anyone that opened the box.

It took him much time, as the human body isn't something that can be easily fit in a small box. He broke a few bones to make it work, but in the end, it was worth it. The arms and legs framed the face beautifully.

--

"So, we all got these notes, stating that someone we love is gone, and that we have to find them?" Rossi asked.

Everyone else nodded.

--

He smiled down at the woman.

He sealed the box, tying a white ribbon stained with blood around it. He dropped it off at the doors of the BAU.

--

"So, basically, we think it's a chuch, with a Civil War memorial, out in the middle of nowhere?" Reid asked, incredulously.

Hotch nodded. "It's are best guess."

"Baby cakes, you got anything?" Morgan asked Garcia, who was joining them via speakerphone.

"No. I can't find anything like that around here," She answered.

--

Emily was called to the front desk for a package. She opened it there, after discovering it was too heavy to lift. She screamed.

Staring up at her, were the wide, cold, dead eyes, of Elizabeth Prentiss. Her own mother.

A/N: Okay, I know that this chapter jumped around a bit, the next few probably will. Let me know what you thought. If you think you know who the unsub is, PM me.


	12. Chapter 12: Losing Your Head

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any characters associated with it.

Chapter 12: Losing Your Head

The team had come running at Emily's scream. Rossi, who was closest, placed a hand on her arm, to steady her.

They all gaped at the package. This killer was getting very personal.

Tears filled Emily's eyes. "Why?" She whispered, as they began to fall. Rossi pulled her into a hug.

Hotch stepped forward to examine the package. "No return address," He said.

"Did you really expect there to be?" JJ asked, horrified.

"Look, in her mouth," Reid said suddenly.

"Pass me a pair of gloves," Hotch instructed. Morgan obliged. Hotch opened Elizabeth's mouth gently, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Two lost, seven more," Hotch read.

"Seven?" Garcia found her voice. "We only know of six more victims!"

--

The unsub now was packing victim number two for delivery. This one needed only a much smaller box.

--

Hotch had sent Emily home. Rossi had gone to check missing persons for anyone near to the team.

--

The unsub laughed as he tied the blood-soaked white ribbon around the box.

He delivered it to the BAU.

--

"The next package was addressed to all of us," Hotch told them.

Together the team made their way down to the front desk. "Who's going to open it?" JJ asked softly.

"I will," Hotch answered. He stepped forward, and tugged on the ribbon. The box fell open. Inside was just a head, no body. The eyes were glued open, just as Elizabeth's.

Reid paled, and stepped backward, into Morgan. Morgan immediately grasped the younger man's forearm. "Reid? Who is it?" He asked.

"My-my-my father," He stuttered.

"Check the mouth," Rossi said quietly. "Maybe there's a note, like before."

Hotch nodded, and found the note.

"Three now, six to go, this one was for Spence. He wanted to see him dead, I obliged."

Reid paled even more, though Morgan didn't believe it possible. "Reid, man, you can't blame yourself for this."

"Why not? The unsub is right. I did want him dead, for a good portion of my life, now he's dead, and it's my fault," Reid said quietly.

A/N: Well, I'm sorry this is taking so long, but Elizabeth has gone to New York, so it's harder to bounce ideas off her. Let me know what you thought, and any guesses as to the identity of the unsub should be PMed to me.


	13. Chapter 13: Clues

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Chapter 13: Clues

The team spent the better part of an hour trying to convince Reid is wasn't his fault. He argued. Both Rossi and Garcia had left, gone to search for other things.

--

Meanwhile:

The unsub continued, packing the next victim. Laughing all the while.

--

Garcia was searching desperately for something fitting the description of the clues. She didn't know if Kevin was next.

--

Again, the unsub had used the arms and legs to perfectly frame the man's face.

--

Something had clicked in Reid's mind. He shot up from where he was sitting. Running to Garcia's office, he pulled the note from his pocket.

Left behind in his wake were three very confused profilers.

--

The unsub soaked the white ribbon in the blood of Kevin Lynch.

--

"Garcia, have you checked for old churches, which, maybe don't run anymore?" Reid asked hurriedly.

Garcia nodded, "Of course I have."

"How about things like synagogues, or-"

"I've checked for them all, Reid."

Reid slumped backwards, defeated.

Garcia looked up, sympathetically. "We'll get this guy." Reid nodded.

--

Hotch winced as another package arrived. _Which member of my team will have their life ruined next?_ He wondered.

Opening the package, the cold, dead eyes of William LaMontagne greeted him.

"LaMontagne," He whispered, answering the eyes of the two remaining profilers, Morgan, and JJ.

JJ burst into tears. Morgan pulled her into a hug. Hotch placed a hand on her shoulder, then said, "I'll go tell the others."

--

He walked into Garcia's office.

"Who?" Reid asked, knowing by Hotch's expression that they had received the next body.

"LaMontagne."

Garcia's hands flew to her mouth, "JJ!"

--

"Another note?" Rossi asked, after having been filled in.

"Four down, four more, the ribbon holds the key."

"The ribbon?" Rossi asked thoughtfully.

A/N: How was that? Have you figured it out yet? Any guesses as to the identity of the unsub, or the meaning to the ribbon should be PMed to me!


	14. Chapter 14: The Ribbon

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 14: The Ribbon

The team sat together in the briefing room. JJ was still in tears, everyone giving her sympathetic glances.

"This ribbon, what is so special about this red ribbon?" Hotch asked the room at large.

"It's not a solid colour," Reid said quietly.

"What?" Rossi stood; he stepped forward, taking a closer look. "He's right."

"What?!" Hotch looked very closely. "It looks, like it's been stained."

Rossi took it, after putting on gloves. "I'll take it to forensics." Hotch nodded.

Rossi walked out, heading down the hall.

--

The fifth body was easier to fit in the box than the other full bodies, as this one was skinner than the others.

--

Rossi walked back into the briefing room. "It's a white ribbon, stained with blood."

"Whose?" Hotch asked immediately.

"This one is Kevin Lynch," Rossi answered quietly.

Garcia's eyes widened. "Kevin? His blood?" Rossi nodded.

Tears sprang to her eyes. Morgan pulled her into a hug, "It'll be okay, baby girl."

--

The box arrived at the BAU. Hotch got the call. The team hurried downstairs. "I'll open it," Hotch said slowly.

He stepped back so the others could see the cold, dead eyes of Kevin Lynch.

Morgan pulled Garcia close. She sobbed into his chest.

"The blood of the next victim?" Reid asked quietly.

"Maybe. I'll run this now," Rossi took the ribbon, and walked out, back to forensics.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! I've been busy! I'll be leaving for a week on Saturday, and I hope to update once more before then. So you all know, I post each chapter as I finish it, so you are as far as me! Guesses for the unsub should be PMed to me! Thanks to Parzival for the support, the poke to update, and the guess!


	15. Chapter 15: Two More

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 15: Two More

"So, we still have nothing on this guy?" Hotch asked.

Reid shook his head. "He's too good."

Hotch slammed his fist onto the table. "That's not good enough!"

--

The unsub was putting the newest body inside the next box. He laughed manically.

--

The package arrived at the BAU.

--

Rossi returned to the briefing room. "The next DNA is Connie."

There was almost no reaction. Tears streamed down Garcia's face. She knew Kevin would be next, and she had no idea when.

Hotch's cell phone rang. "Hotch."

He hung up. "Here we go again."

--

Hotch opened the box, and Kevin was looking up at him. Garcia began to sob. Morgan pulled her close, and whispered comforting words.

"Damn," Hotch muttered. "We have to find this guy! Now!"

--

"Too late," Reid said quietly.

"What?"

--

The next box arrived as they spoke. Rossi opened it, and cursed vilely.

Connie stared up at him.

Hotch stepped forward and took the ribbon. He handed it to Reid. "I want to know who's DNA is on this. NOW!"

Reid nodded and hurried off.

A/N: I know this was really short, but I really wanted to post this before I leave. As usual, guesses should be PMed to me!


	16. Chapter 16: Too Late?

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Sad eh?

Chapter 16: Too Late?

Reid rejoined the team, excluding Rossi, who had stormed out, looking like he was going to kill anyone in his path.

Reid's eyes met Hotch's, it was either Reid's daughter, or Hotch's son. "Jack," Reid whispered. Murder flashed through Aaron's eyes.

Garcia, tears still streaming down her face, came bursting in. She held out a piece of paper to Hotch, who snatched it. "Really?" He asked, looked up at her. She nodded, "That's the location."

Everyone ran, Hotch and Reid in front.

--

He was getting ready. Two more kills, then he would be complete.

He heard footfalls. He quickly hid in the space he had created for just such a problem. He should have known they'd catch on. Garcia would find him.

--

Cries of, "FBI!" echoed through the small building. It was a monument to the church that had once stood there.

A soft muffled sound could be heard.

The team ran, Reid reaching the room first, followed by Hotch. They ran to their children. Both were very pale, and covered in blood. However, both had pulses.

EMTs hurried in. They took each child and gently brought them to the ambulances waiting outside. The fathers travelled with them.

--

The rest of the team, Rossi had rejoined them after getting a call from Garcia, were searching the house. They couldn't find any evidence that could help them find the killer.

--

Both children were in surgery for massive internal injuries. Their fathers waited anxiously outside.

A/N: Okay! There it is. Short, I'm sorry. Writers block has attacked. This story will be finished in a chapter or two. Let me know what you thought! As always, guesses as to the UNSUB should be PMed to me! Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17: Nothing

Disclaimer: I own the chapter title! Yay me!

Chapter 17: Nothing

"There's nothing here!" Rossi cried in frustration.

"There has to be something! Anything. A computer?" Emily asked, poking her head into the room.

"Nothing," JJ said, entering the room.

"This house has nothing but the blood of the victims," Rossi said quietly.

--

A nurse entered the waiting room. The only two people in the room looked up hopefully.

"Father of Jack Hotchner?"

Hotch was on his feet faster than Reid could see. "Yes?"

"He's out of surgery, and in recovery. This way please," She turned and walked to the door, then waited.

Hotch put a hand on Reid's shoulder. "She'll pull through, Spencer," He said softly.

Reid looked up at the use of his first name. He simply nodded. "Go, see your son," Reid said, meeting Aaron's eyes.

Hotch nodded and followed the nurse.

--

Seeing his son like that, such a small body attached to so many machines, broke Aaron's heart. He heard a soft gasp from behind him. Aaron turned, and his eyes fell upon Haley.

Without a word he pulled her into a hug. Haley sobbed into his chest, "My baby."

--

"Father of Caroline Reid?" A young nurse asked, stepping into the room.

Reid practically jumped to his feet.

"She's in recovery," She said sadly.

"And that's bad?" Reid asked, referring to her tone.

"I'll let the doctor explain," She said quickly, "This way."

--

"To the hospital?" JJ asked softly.

Everyone nodded. "I think I'm going to shower and change first," Rossi said wearily.

"Me too," Emily seconded.

"I'll call Garcia," JJ said, walking to the door. The three agents went their separate ways.

--

Reid paled and staggered backwards as though dealt a physical blow. "Oh, Carrie."

A/N: I think there will be two more chapters, and possibly an epilogue. As always, guesses should be PMed to me!


	18. Chapter 18: Results

Disclaimer: I own Carrie! Ha! Finally! Nothing else, but, Caroline IS mine!

Chapter 18: Results

After Haley calmed down, the pair entered Jack's room. Hotch took one hand, Haley took the other. _I will kill whoever did this. Without hesitation. _Hotch thought, knowing that was exactly what he would do.

Overall, Jack looked pretty good for someone who had been through what he had. He was breathing on his own, and he was beginning to stir.

--

Caroline, however, looked much worse than Jack. Her skin was completely colourless. They had a tube down her throat to help her breathe.

The doctor walked up behind Reid. "Mr Reid?"

Spencer turned and nodded.

"I promise you, she is not in as bad a shape as she looks. The lack of colour is from blood loss, she's already improving there. The tube is merely a precaution. As soon as she wakes, it will be removed. She's going to be just fine, Mr Reid," The doctor explained.

Spencer relaxed. "Thank you," He said quietly.

The doctor nodded, and his pager went off. "I'm sorry, I need to go," He said, before dashing down the corridor.

Reid took a seat next to his daughter. _I will kill whoever did this. I will kill them, resurrect them, and then kill them again._ Reid thought.

--

The rest of the team all got to the hospital around the same time. When they found out that Jack and Caroline were on opposite sides of the floor, it was decided that Rossi, Emily, and JJ would go to Jack, and Morgan and Garcia would go to Caroline.

--

Reid looked up at the footfalls that stopped at the door. "Hey Morgan, Garcia," He greeted quietly.

Garcia was beside Caroline in an instant. "How is she?"

"She's going to be fine. Her biggest problem was blood loss," Reid said, with the ghost of a smile. "Did you find anything?" He asked Morgan.

Morgan shook his head. "Nothing man, the house was clean."

--

"Hey," JJ said quietly, to announce the presence of the three other agents.

Hotch and Haley looked up. "Hey guys," Hotch said softly. "Anything?"

"Nothing, the house was clean," Rossi answered.

--

Both children were released within the following week. Both Hotch and Reid took time off. The rest of the team kept focused on finding the unsub.

A/N: There you go. Nothing horrible. I hope to finish this story either today, or tomorrow. After I post the next chapter I'll let you guys decide what I should do. As always, guesses PMed to me! No one has gotten it yet!


	19. Chapter 19: The Party

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 19: The Party

Both Hotch and Reid brought the kids in to work one day. JJ, Emily and Garcia had planned a little party for them. Morgan and Rossi hadn't gotten in yet.

The kids were having tons of fun, and their fathers smiled slightly, glad to see their children happy, but plotting the murder of whoever did this in the first place.

Morgan arrived. He came bearing cake. He had two children with their arms around him so fast he nearly dropped the cake. Everyone laughed at Morgan trying to stay upright, without dropping it.

After some cake, the kids had gone with Garcia to play some computer games.

Rossi walked in. He looked like he had been thrown from a moving car. His hair was a mess, dirt smudged his face and clothes, and his clothes were torn. It was the look in his eyes that worried the team the most.

Hotch, Morgan, Reid, JJ, and Emily were at his side faster than one could blink. "Dave, what happened?" Hotch asked, concerned.

Rossi stared right through them. "The kids?" He asked, almost hysterical.

"With Garcia," Emily answered quietly.

Rossi got up and walked quickly to her office. The team stood stunned in his wake.

He entered the room, and both children screamed. The evil, murderous glint in Rossi's eyes shone as he dove for the two he had yet to kill.

Garcia dove at him, knocking him over. Rossi pulled out a knife. He plunged it into Garcia's stomach. She cried out. The team arrived in the doorway just in time to see Garcia stagger backwards.

Morgan was at her side. Shock and hatred shone in Aaron and Spencer's eyes. They both jumped at Rossi before he could reach their children.

The kids had run out to JJ and Emily. JJ had called security.

Garcia's blood dripped from the knife onto Rossi's shirt. He screamed and plunged the knife at Reid, who dodged it. Hotch grabbed Rossi's wrist, and quickly had the knife skidding across the room.

Security chose that moment to enter, grabbing Rossi roughly. They had him handcuffed, and were reading him his rights.

The fathers ran to their children. Hugging them tightly, they tried to reassure them.

Morgan was desperately trying to stop the bleeding. "Come on, baby girl, don't do this!"

The paramedics arrived, and took over for Morgan. They got Garcia onto the stretcher and out to the waiting ambulance.

Garcia looked up to one of the paramedics, frantic, "My baby?" She whispered.

The paramedic stopped for a brief second, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes," Garcia answered.

Morgan was in shock. "Baby girl?"

"Yeah, Derek," She said quietly.

--

Derek sat next to a recovering Garcia's bed. The doctors wouldn't let anyone else in. Morgan was only there because Garcia insisted.

Her doctor walked in. Garcia's head shot up. "The baby?"

"Will very likely be the only child you ever have, but is unharmed," She answered.

Garcia smiled widely. "I was planning on telling you a little differently, you know," She told Morgan softly.

Morgan pulled her into a hug. "I don't care, Baby girl. We're going to be parents!"

A/N: Well, there you have it. If anyone wants an epilogue, I'll write one, otherwise, I'm ending the story here. Thanks for sticking around! No one guessed the unsub. THANKS!!


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Nothing.

Epilogue

Rossi went to trial, and was charged with 5 murders, child abuse, and attacking three federal officers. He was sentenced to life without parole.

Caroline and Jack became fast friends. They spent much of their free time together, so Spencer and Aaron saw a lot more of each other.

--

Everyone was together for Thanksgiving. Carrie and Jack were playing checkers against Garcia, who was letting them win. JJ and Emily were in the kitchen, having banished the men for various things. Reid was banished after dropping the salad bowl, and having it shatter. Morgan spilt the entire salt container on the mashed potatoes. Hotch tried to stuff the wrong end of the turkey.

So, the three of them were watching the game of checkers with amusement. Suddenly, Caroline spoke up, "Aunty Pen?"

That caused all heads in hearing distance to snap over to Garcia. She sat with a hand on her stomach, looking at the board. "Baby girl?" Morgan asked quietly.

"More like, baby boy," She said quietly. Morgan's eyes widened.

"Now?" He questioned.

"Yes, Derek, now," Garcia said, with a grin.

Derek was on his feet, Garcia let him help her to the car. The others, minus Emily and JJ, who still didn't know, moved to follow them.

Garcia waved them off. "It'll be a while yet. Have dinner," She told them.

Hotch and Reid exchanged glances, "How will Emily, and JJ react to that?" Hotch asked incredulously.

"I don't care. You will all have your Thanksgiving dinner, THEN you may come, if you so desire," She said, as Morgan climbed into the drivers seat opposite her.

--

Once dinner was ready, Emily came out to call everyone. She looked around, "Where're Morgan and Garcia?" She asked.

"Aunty Pen's baby is coming," Carrie said easily.

Emily's eyes widened. "What? Lets go!"

Hotch grinned, "Alright, but we have to eat dinner on the way. Garcia made us swear we'd eat first."

Food was hastily shovelled onto plates, and people were in the cars, eating quickly. They all decided to take a single car, a van.

--

When they got there, they went to find Garcia. They were told to sit in the waiting room. They sat there for a few hours. The kids had colouring books, and various little toys.

Morgan came out. He was smiling ear to ear. "It's a boy, healthy baby boy."

A/N: There we go. That was tons of fun to write. I may, later, reprise the plot line, and write another story, if people want it. Though that may not be for a while, if at all. Thanks for sticking with me!!


End file.
